Emails and Klaine
by MissStarGleekPotter
Summary: Sequel to Feathers and Klaine


Burt looked mad at his son and his boyfriend who were both shirtless. '' Blaine, put your shirt back on and leave my house..'' Burt looked at Blaine. '' Dad..'' Kurt looked at him. '' Kurt, You're grounded..'' He looked at Kurt. The boys looked at eachother. Kurt and Blaine put on their shirts. Burt was standing at the door. '' I'll talk to you later..'' Blaine said to kurt leaving. '' Yeah, don't count on that..'' Burt said. Blaine left. '' You're gonna tell me why you lied to me?'' Burt looked at his son. '' I didn't lie to you dad, i was doing my homework..'' Kurt said not looking at his dad. '' Really? because it didn't looked like homework to me..'' Burt crossed his arms. '' I was doing my homework then Blaine and i got into a pillow fight.. we got carried away..'' '' Exactly, you two got carried away, what if i didn't walk in Kurt?'' Kurt looked at his don't. '' Nothing would have happend! Don't you trust me?'' Kurt stood up crossing his arms. '' Ofcourse i trust you Kurt, how can you ask that? i just don't trust that Blaine kid..'' Burt sat down on a chair. '' Why not? i thought you liked Blaine?'' Kurt looked at his dad suprised of what he just said. '' Yeah, Blaine is a great guy, but i know nothing about him, do you?'' Burt looked serious at his son. '' Yes!, dad i care for Blaine, i love him, so saying you don't trust him is like saying that you don't trust me..'' Kurt sat down next to his dad. He sighed. '' You're still grounded and if Blaine is a smart kid and i know he is, he'll make sure he doesn't show his face here for a while.'' Burt stood up. '' Dad..'' Kurt looked at his Dad. '' two weeks..'' Burt left Kurt's room. Kurt's phone buzzed. It was a text from Blaine.'' Can you come online?'' Kurt looked confused at his phone. Was Blaine home already? '' You're home?'' He texted back. His phone buzzed again. '' No, i had my laptop in my car.. i'm at the Lima Bean'' Kurt smiled and grabbed his Laptop and sat down on his bed. He went online and saw Blaine's icon he clicked on it.

KurtElizabethHummel: Hey, you got cofee?  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: Hey,Yeah.. hope you didn't get in too much trouble..<br>KurtElizabethHummel: He grounded me for two weeks.. Sorry you had to leave..  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: it's ok, i guess my father would have reacted the same way :)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: He said that if you were smart you'd stay away for a while :/  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: Well luckly i'm not that smart ;)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: Well, you never make your homework.. so i guess you're not.. ;)  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: Correction, i do make my homework i just never do it when you're around :)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: Really? That's hard to believe since, at Dalton i was quite around you, like every minute :P  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: You weren't around me every minute :( I made my homework after curfew :)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: Really?  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: Really :D<br>KurtElizabethHummel: Too bad you had to left though..;)  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: *Grins* Why is that? ;)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: I wanted to beat you one last time at the Pillowfight :)  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: Oh...<br>KurtElizabethHummel: What did you think i ment ? *Grins*  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: You really are a tease.. :)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: oh you though i ment because i wanted to kiss you more.. Maybe more than kissing.. ;)  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson: More than kissing? :O Do i have to go home to finnish this conversation? ;)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: You probably should ;)  
>BlaineWarblerAnderson : Hold that thought! i'm gonna drive home as fast as i can :)<br>KurtElizabethHummel: How can i get rid of that thought? ;)  
>**BlaineWarblerAnderson is Offline**<p>

Kurt smiled. Thinking of what to do until Blaine would be online again. Kurt's phone buzzed agan. '' Look outside 3'' Kurt looked confused at his phone then he walked to his stood Blaine's car..Kurt's heart skipped a beat and walked downstairs hearing Blaine talking to his father. '' .. and i LOVE Kurt and i will never push him in anything he doesn't want to do nor will i ever break his heart..'' Kurt looked at Blaine. '' Thank you for your apoligy and maybe i was overreacting a bit.. but from now on that door stays open!'' Burt said pointing up. '' Ofcourse mr Hummel..'' Blaine said and then he smiled at Kurt. '' I'll leave you two now, but just to make clear i'm still in the other room so noo funny business!'' Burt said looking at both his son and his son's boyfriend. Burt left the room. '' Blaine what are you doing here? besides giving that wonderdull speech to my dad, i thought you went home?'' Kurt smiled walking to his boyfriend. Blaine grabbed his boyfriends hand. '' Kurt, you are my home..'' Blaine kissed his boyfriend. '' That's so cheesy..'' kurt said smiling while kissing. '' You love me for it'' Blaine said smiling while kissing. '' i'm not hearing any talking!'' Burt shouted from the other room. Kurt rolled his eyes.. ''Next time we're going to your house..'' Kurt said interrupting the kiss. '' Deal..'' Blaine whispered and then kissed Kurt again..


End file.
